Aku Hanya Punya Appa Dan Appa
by UNTAKUTUBUTARA4
Summary: Semua orang pasti ingin mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia, keluarga kecil yang indah itu juga diharapkan oleh Park Jongin a.k.a Kai, sayang dia adalah seorang namja yang terlahir dari pasangan gay!/EXO FANFIC/KAISOO/DLDR


**Aku Hanya Punya Appa dan Appa**

**Disclamer : GOD**

**Cast : EXO **

**Rate : T**

**Warning : YAOI, BoyxBoy, Typo, alur aneh, OOC dan lain sebagainya**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Pairing : Kaisoo**

**Summary : Semua orang pasti ingin mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia, keluarga kecil yang indah itu juga diharapkan oleh Park Jongin a.k.a Kai, sayang dia adalah seorang namja yang terlahir dari pasangan gay!**

* * *

"aku adalah eomma mu setidaknya kau menghargai ku yang melahirkan mu"

"aku tak ingin mempunyai eomma seorang namja!"

"Kai berhenti bicara kasar kepada orang yang telah melahirkan mu"

"lebih baik aku tak dilahirkan dan hidup di dunia ini dari pada harus menanggung rasa malu seperti ini mempunyai orang tua namja dan namja aku juga ingin mempunyai orang tua yang normal seperti anak lain nya bisakah kalian menyesal akan kebodohan kalian yang berdampak kepadaku?! Apakalian tak mengerti perasaan ku? Kalian memikirkan kalian saling mencintai hanya itu? Bukan kah cinta tak perlu memiliki?! Ku harap setelah ini aku tak akan terbangun selamanya dan hidup ku lebih tenang"

.

.

.

Semua orang pasti ingin mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia keluarga kecil yang indah itu juga diharapkan oleh Park Jongin a.k.a Kai, sayang dia adalah seorang namja yang terlahir dari pasangan gay! Byun Baekhyun a.k.a Park Baekhyun dengan Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun mempunyai rahim sehingga orangtua Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyetujui hubungan Gay mereka karena Baekhyun mempunyai rahim.

Kai tak menyalahkan siapa-siapa menyalahkan Baekhyun? Tidak bisa bagaimana pun namja itu yang telah melahirkan dan merawat nya hingga sekarang mau menyalahkan Chanyeol? Tidak ia sudah bekerja demi menyekolahkan nya dan juga selalu menuruti apa kemauan Kai memang Kait erlahir dikeluarga yang kaya perusahaan Park Industry menjadi milik Chanyeol dan perusahaan itu menjadi perusahaan besar di kota seoul

Jadi siapa yang harus ia salahkan? Ia meruntuki ingin dilahirkan kembali dipasangan yang normal disekolah ia menyendiri tak ingin mengenalkan keluarganya kesiapapun ia lebih suka menyendiri walaupun Baekhyun tau Kai sewaktu SMP anak yang ceria dan menjadi pendiam saat SMA entahlah kenapa anak itu tak pernah ingin berbicara kepada Baekhyun.

Kai bersumpah tidak ingin mempunyai pasangan sejenis seperti orangtuanya Kai masih menyukai yeoja disekolah ia tidak dekat dengan seorangpun sekali lagi Ia lebih suka menyendiri Baekhyun pun ingin bahwa anaknya mempunyai pasangan yang normal tidak seperti dirinya yang terjebak didalam pernikahan terlarang itu

Kai tak memanggil Baekhyun eomma ia memanggil kedua namja itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan sebutan Appa tak ada kata eomma yang terlontar dimulut Kai karena ia beranggapan kalau eomma adalah sebuah yeoja bukan namja

.

.

.

Mata hari memasuki kamar yang cukup besar milik satu-satu nya anak dari pasangan anak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tepatnya adalah anak tunggal. Pelipis nya memaksa dirinya untuk terbangun padahal ia berharap tak terbangun lagi karena tak ingin melihat keluarganya yang aneh itu

"sudah pagi?" ucapnya sendiri sambil mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan meregangkan otototonya

"Kai-ah kau sudah bangun?" ucap namja yang mempunyai wajah imut yah itu adalah Baekhyun eomma ani appa Kai

"hmm" ucapnya lalu pergi ke kamar mandi

"Baekki kajja siapkan sarapan untuk anak kita" ucap namja yang mempunyai perawakan tinggi dan suara ngebas itu. Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan mereka meninggalkan kamar anak yeojanya itu

Kai sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya ia bersekolah di Growl Hight School kelas 12. Kaipun menuruni anak tangga dan bersiap untuk sarapan dengan appa dan appa nya itu sebelum nya ia menghela nafas panjang terlebih dahulu

"ini sarapan mu" Baekhyun menyodorkan roti isi selai kacang ke anak nya karena Kai menyukai selai kacang

"ne" Kai pun makan roti itu

"Kai apakah sekolahkau baik-baik saja?" ucap Chanyeol sambil memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka

"tidak pernah baik dan tak akan baik" ucapnya datar

"apakah kau ada masalah disekolah?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir akan ucapan anak nya itu

"banyak untuk itu aku tak ingin hidup didunia ini atau bahkan dilahirkan" Baekhyun tersentak mendengar jawaban anaknya sungguh hati nya sakit Kai memang tak pernah terima ia dilahirkan dari keluarga gay! Hati Baekhyun sakit selama ini sudah cukup Kai tak mengakui nya orang tuanya dan sekarang ia tak ingin lahirkan.

"Kai! Kau ngomong apa eoh?!" bentak Chanyeol

"tak penting" ucapnya lalu pergi keluar rumah dan berangkat kesekolah nya

"sudah baekki kau jangan menangis mungkin Kai butuh waktu" Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun yang terus menangis akan sikap anaknya yang selalu bilang tidak ingin dilahirkan dikeluarga seperti mereka sungguh Baekhyun sangat kecewa padahal ia sangat menyayangi anaknya itu

Kai berjalan menuju sekolah nya sebenarnya ia adalah anak yang sangat tampan dan memiliki fans diam-diam dari yeoja maupun namja karena Kai lebih suka menyendiri dan tak ingin bersosialisasi pada siapapun para fans Kai hanya memberi hadiah untuknya di dalam loker nya.

Ia pun sampai disekolah yang mewah dan terkenal Growl Hight School memang terkenal di kota Seoul Kai pun berjalan santai menuju sekolah nya disekolahnya tentu ia tak banyak bicara dan Kai ini murid pintar dia menyendiri tapi tidak ia mempunyai satu orang teman. Kaipun tak ingin siapa pun tau tentang keluarganya

"annyeong Kai" ucap namja bermata bulat yang indah itu. Kai hanya melirik sebentar kearah nya lalu berjalan dengan santai menuju kelasnya tanpa menjawab perkataan dari namja itu

"kau seperti orang bodoh Kyungsoo bukan kah kau sudah tau kalau dia itu tak suka bersosialisasi dengan orang lain kurasa ia mempunyai kelainan" ucap namja bermata panda yang berdiri disebelahnya itu

"ah?! Kau jangan ngomong seperti itu Tao mungkin dia tak ingin punya teman disekolah agar konsentrasi belajarnya tak terganggu"

"mana mungkin seperti itu"

"ah sudahlah kajja kita kekelas"

.

.

Kai memerhatikan pelajaran dengan serius sesekali Namja bermata bulat itu melirik ke arah Kai ia ingin berteman baik dengan Kai dan ia pun ingin menjadi orang pertama yang dekat dengan Kai disekolah

"bodoh" ucap Kai pelan ia menyadari dari tadi Kyungsoo memperhatikan nya

Pelajaran pun telah usai saem pun sudah meninggalkan kelas Kai ini adalah jam istirahat Kai berjalan menuju atap sekolah tak pernah ke kantin menurut Kai diatas atap sekolah membuat nya tenang dengan hembusan angin yang begitu damai

"kapan kebahagiaan datang kepadaku? Sudahlah itu tak pernah ada haha Jongin seharusnya kau tinggal dengan nenek kau saja dari pada harus tinggal dengan mereka" ucapnya berdialog sendiri. Kai pun duduk di tengah atap sekolah itu dan menikmati hembusan angin

"Annyeong Kai! Woahh ternyata kau suka disini juga?" Kai menatap namja bermata bulat yang sudah berdiri disamping nya bagaimana ia tau kalau Kai ada disini? Bukan kah selama ini tak ada yang tau jika dirinya selalu berada diatap sekolah saat jam istirahat

"Kai apakah kau selalu mendiami orang yang berbicara kepadamu?"

"…" Kai hanya menatap lurus kedepan tak memperdulikan namja bermata bulat itu ngomong kepadanya

"Kai.. kurasa kau tuli atau budeg eoh?"

"…"

"satu kata kumohon aku hanya ingin melihat mu berbicara setidak nya kau bicara—"

"pergi dari sini!" bentaknya Kyungsoo pun kaget dengan bentakan dari Kai ia memang ia ingin melihat Kai berbicara tapi bukan membentaknya

"Mian aku hanya ingin disini juga tak masalah?"

"…"

"aku hanya ingin menikmati hembusan angin yang sejuk dari atas atap sekolah"

"…"

"lagi pula ini tempat umum" Kai hanya diam dan diam ia terlalu malas meladeni namja yang disebelah nya ini mengoceh terus

"…"

"diam berarti iya! Ah gomawo Jongin" ucapnya lalu duduk tepat disebelah Kai. Sementara Kai kaget melihat namja bermata bulat itu duduk disamping nya segera posisi nya bergeser menjauhi Namja bermata bulat itu

"woahh ini tempatnya memang indah pantas kau selalu kesini Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum ceria. Kai hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ocehan Kyungsoo itu

"berisik bodoh bisakah kau diam" ucapnya datar tapi terdengar pedas ditelinga Kyungsoo

"aku baru tau kau suka dengan kata kasar"

"cih memangnya apa urusannya dengan mu." Ucapnya lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan atap itu meninggalkan Kyungsoo juga yang masih duduk diatap situ

"ah dia memang kasar sepertinya"

Kai berjalan santai dikoridor sekolah ia selalu memasang wajah datar tak pernah sama sekali ia tunjukan senyumnya kesiapapun menurut nya tak ada hal yang bisa membuat nya tersenyum.

* * *

**TBC?**

* * *

**Annyeong Chingudeul ! aku unta-4^^**

**Mianhae soal segala kekurangan pada fanfic ini, aku baru aktif diperfanfictionan baru-baru ini XD**

**Aku mau sedikit konfirmasi soal akun ini,**** aku mohon kalian membaca ini :**

**Fanfic ini ada 4 author, sebut saja kami Unta-1 a.k.a Unta happy Yadong a.k.a Author Nakamura11, Unta-2 a.k.a Romantic Unta, Unta-3 a.k.a Unta BubbleTea, dan Unta-4 a.k.a Unta Deer.**

**Beberapa karya setiap unta yang sudah dipost diantaranya:**

**Unta-1 : (10 D) EXO HIGH SCH****OOL,****Our Previous, dan beberapa karya lainnya diakun pribadinya : nakamura11.**

**Unta-2 : A TALE AND A HOPE**

**Unta-3 : Bunga Sakura Di Musim Semi, HEART ATTACK, Mianhae,Gomawo,Saranghae, Miracle Of Love, Misunderstanding Love, What Is Love?, dan When You Come To My Corner.**

**Unta-4 : I Still Waiting For You Here Until You Come dan Aku Hanya Punya Appa dan Appa.**

**Mianhae kalau kalian bingung tentang akun ini, sebut saja kami Unta^^**

**Aku harap, mewakili unta yang lain, chingudeul semua mereview karya-karya kami^^ Gomawo atas perhatiannya^^**

**REVIEW or END?**


End file.
